Skye Tanberry
"Not everyone understands history. Summer and Coco and Honey all think it's boring, just dusty relics and stuffy museums. But history isn't dull, it's brilliant. Just look at the name... history... it's all about stories!" ― Skye Tanberry Skye Tanberry is the Charlotte Tanberry's third daughter, and is Summer Tanberry's twin sister. She appears in all the Chocolate Box Girls series and often appears on Cathy Cassidy TV. Biography Early Life Skye was born to parents Charlotte and Greg Tanberry. She has a twin sister named Summer, an older sister called Honey and a younger sister called Coco. Before Skye's birth, her parents visited an island named Skye in the Summer. Nine months later, on the 14th February, she and her twin sister Summer were born and they were named Summer and Skye after their holiday. From a young age, she and Summer became interested in dance, ballet, particularly Summer who was interested though.. Adults used to consider her and her sister adorable because of how alike they were. They were able to tell is the other one was upset and would often feel the pain, too. Her father was often away in London for work, which annoyed her mother. Skye loves history, horoscopes,dreaming and drawing. Her prize possessions are her collection of vintage clothing and a fossil she once found on a beach. Personality Friendly, cool, eccentric, kind, individual, and imaginative. Appearance Wavy, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, big grin. She usually wears floppy hats and vintage dresses, scarves, and shoes (In summary, vintage clothing). Relationships Summer Tanberry Summer and Skye are identical twins and love each other more than anyone else in the world. In Cherry Crush, they do everything together and Cherry is initially stunned at how similar they are. However, Skye felt shadowed by Summer in Marshmallow Skye and Summer felt ignored by Skye in Summer's Dream. They often look out for each other and can tell when somethings happened to one of them. Summer noticed that Skye was missing at their thirteenth birthday party and knew that something was wrong, and Skye knew that something good had happened to Summer when she returned from a ballet lesson. The good news was that she had an audition but Skye thought that it was just about the film, which hurt Summer. They don't spend much time together, due to Skye being busy with Finch. They still get on, even though Summer took Millie from her. Skye seems to be the one who supports Summer most on getting over her eating disorder. Summer doesn't like Skye's obsession with vintage, telling Cherry she'd never wear those dresses and asking Skye not to wear Clara's dresses. Coco Tanberry Skye and Coco seem to get on well as neither complain about each other. However, Skye has been known to complain about Coco's violin playing. Even though Skye does sometimes get annoyed at Coco when she practices her violin, she still cares for her. When Summer is annoyed about her practicing on New Year's Day, Skye sticks up for her, saying it's one of her last chances to practice before guests come. When Skye is ill, Coco smuggles up Humbug the lamb to come and see her in an attempt to cheer her up. Skye also helps Coco to make cupcakes for her animal sanctuary in Coco Caramel. Skye still thinks Coco is very young and vulnerable as Coco is her younger sister, which can annoy Coco as she feels Skye doesn't always take her seriously. She loves animals Honey Tanberry Skye used to think that Honey was the greatest sister in the world, up until she started going moody and grumpy. The whole family is scared to say the wrong thing around Honey, but in Marshmallow Skye, Skye challenges her anyway and actually manages to get through to her, earning her mixed respect and disgust. She usually relies upon Summer to talk to her though, if she's staying out late or done something wrong. They do care for each other, but Honey claims that Cherry has taken her place in the family and pushed her out of the way. Skye, along with Summer, refuses to challenge Honey as she thinks it will make Honey think she does not believe her. Cherry Costello Skye is a huge fan of Cherry. She looks after her the most and takes her side against Honey when she believes she is right, unlike Summer who sides with Honey to avoid a fight. Skye talks to Cherry when she feels down and when something's wrong, just like when she told Cherry about how Millie was leaving her for Summer and Skye had enough trust and respect in Cherry to ask her about ghosts and her dreams about Finch. Skye often looks up to Cherry for advice and becomes a good friend of her first by playing with her, talking to her and showing her all around the town, introducing her to everyone and sticking up for her at first before Honey really fell out with Cherry. Charlotte Costello Skye is Charlotte's third daughter (Skye was born four minutes after Summer). Charlotte often has to show Skye where she's gone beyond the limits but then sees the good side of what she's done. Even when she feels distant from Summer, Charlotte is always there looking out for her and caring about her at lots of times, more than Summer ever did. Charlotte is extremely worried and concerned when Skye falls in to a fever, telling Paddy she feels scared. However, she is strong for Skye. Paddy Costello Skye gets on well with Paddy. Although she was unsure about him and Cherry coming to Tanglewood at first, she is happy when they all get along, and willing to share her (And Summer's room) with Cherry when Honey makes things difficult. She plays a big part in organizing the launch-party for 'The Chocolate Box' by doing a majority of the baking, helping Paddy in the workshop, and setting up a chocolate-fortune-teller booth. In 'Marshmallow Skye', he creates a chocolate flavor for Skye and Summer on their thirteenth birthday, and along with Alfie, comes to Skye's aid when they find her, passed out in the snow. Alfie Anderson Alfie and Skye are like best friends. She gave him life lessons on how to get women. She was the first person to know about his crush on Summer, thinking that originally it was her, so did Millie, Tia and Summer. They mess about together and have fun. Skye and Alfie can actually talk to each other about their crushes, even though Skye's was originally someone that she imagined in her dreams. At times, they appear to be attracted to one another. However, these are few and far between and are stopped very abruptly. Jamie Finch Skye and Finch are more than friends. They first met when Skye was walking Fred the Dog but since then, both had developed major crushes on each other. When they sit together, Summer claims that they are connected at the hip. Summer is jealous of Jamie because Skye is too busy falling in love to look out for her. Skye spends all of her time with Finch and working on the film. At the party after Summer's audition, Summer notices them talking and ignoring her. They clearly have a very romantic, old-fashioned relationship. The pair are described as kissing and holding hands numerous times in Summer's Dream. Millie Millie is Skye's best friend. They either hang out as a two, or with Summer and Tia. Skye gets jealous when Millie starts hanging out with Summer rather than her. Leading to her kissing Alfie Anderson at Skye's thirteenth birthday party. When Skye is sick, Millie comes to visit her. Millie promises that no matter how much she likes Summer, Skye is her best friend. Tia They don't spend much time together but are clearly friends. She is Summer's best friend. They hang out in a four together but rarely talk to each other. Tia agrees with Skye in Summer's Dream that Summer has planned the most boring summer holiday ever. Appearances Cherry Crush Skye appears in Cherry Crush as one of the Tanberry sisters. Cherry likes her as she is kind and helpful, showing her around and making her feel welcome. She is one of the first sisters she meets and she is also the first to show her around town. Skye abandons Cherry when she has a big argument with Honey, going off to console and comfort Honey with Summer instead of sticking with Cherry to sort things out. Marshmallow Skye Marshmallow Skye is told from Skye's point of view. At the beginning, Skye finds a trunk of old clothes belonging to her ancestor, Clara Travers. After falling asleep in one of the petticoats, she begins to have dreams about the past, especially about a gypsy boy named Finch and slowly the dreams become addictive and better than reality. Skye feels more and more in her twin's shadow as the book progresses as her best friend deserts her for Summer and Alfie falls for Summer, not her, even though they are identical twins and Summer hardly know he exists. She also grows more resentful towards her twin, as more reasons to believe she is in Summer's shadow manifest themselves. At the end, Skye is sick with flu at her birthday party and starts hallucinating and ends up curled in the freezing snow after believing she saw the boy from her dreams in the crowds. Luckily, Summer finds her. At the end, she meets Jamie Finch, a boy who looks exactly like the one from her dreams... Summer's Dream Skye is shown to have a crush on Finch in this book. When he arrives, she burns one of her best petticoats because she is so distracted by him and later on they are seen kissing down on the beach. Summer sees less and less of Skye and feels more estranged as the book goes on. Eventually, Skye sees Summer while changing and is shocked by how bony she is, pleading her to stop and later on trying to get her to eat properly. She also constantly watches Summer in an attempt to stop her from throwing away her food, however, this attempt fails and makes no difference. At the party after, she comforts Summer after she can't eat much of her cake. At the dinner when Charlotte comes home, she is the one who knows that the food is not helping Summer. Bittersweet Skye isn't a very big character in this book however, she is the one who tells Finch about Shay and Cherry and she also believes Shay's story when Finch tells her it is true. She and her family also help Shay's music to get into the film. Coco Caramel In Coco Caramel, Skye often helps out Coco, like when she helps her to bake some cupcakes. Coco feels she isn't taken seriously by Skye, as she is asked to tag along instead of joining in and her fight with Skye and Summer has to be broken up by Charlotte. Skye is worried when she finds out that Coco's stole the missing horses. Trivia Her favourite colour is Blue Her favourite truffle is Marshmallow Skye. Instead of her hair being in a bun, like Summer, her hair is down or in a ponytail or in a plait.__FORCETOC__ Category:Trivia